The present invention provides elongated bags with fluid-filled pillows therein, disposed in end-to-end array to provide a barrier to control liquid flow over a ground surface.
In the prior art, solutions and structures to address flood control have generally involved bags or containers of soil, dirt-filled bags, arrayed and stacked. Such prior art arrangements involved substantial expense and labor in obtaining dirt, shoveling, filling bags, positioning filled bags atop each other, and later removing the dirt from bags and disposing of it by transporting, dumping, etc.
The present invention greatly reduces the time, labor and expense of preparing, disposing of flood control bags and the removal and disposition of bag contents after use in flood control. In accordance with the invention, a liquid control barrier comprises typically a plurality of elongated bags, the bags being filled with fluid-filled pillows, some water-filled and some air-filled, arrayed in each bag. The bags are filled with air by readily available conventional equipment, and are similarly filled with water by readily available hoses. The bags are preferably attached to each other, end-to-end, and are arrayed to present a flood-control barrier.
The fluid-filled pillows are arrayed within a bag with water-filled pillows preferably in the lower portion of the bag. the bags are arrayed end-to-end, preferably with flaps on one bag engaging fastening components on an adjacent bag.
After use in flood control, the pillows are readily emptied by opening valves on the air-filled pillows and by draining the water-filled bags by opening a closure member. The bags and the pillows are readily foldable for compact storage and transport.